Realisation
by Chocobore
Summary: Spoilers for season 5. Dean is starting his new life with Lisa and Ben and everything is perfect. The apple pie life seems to be his calling but Dean can't seem to shake a feeling that he's missing something. Eventual Dean/Castiel but to begin with Dean/Lisa. Castiel will appear in much later chapters. Co-written with Backtraced :)


Dean woke up to the soft snores of his beautiful girlfriend. Leaning over he placed a light kiss on her forehead which, unbeknownst to Dean, actually woke her up. He smiled tenderly, whispering "Good morning, gorgeous."  
"Good morning, Dean." Lisa smiled back, her warm brown eyes meeting Dean's soft green: the warmth and love flowing through their connection. Dean rubbed his eyes like a lazy squirrel and rolled out of bed, landing on the carpet with barely a sound and sat up, scrubbing his hand through his messy hair. Dean glance at the clock.  
_8:00am on a Saturday morning? Damn, I need to learn to have a lie-in._

He grumbled and pulled himself up using the bedside table, knocking the lamp over in the process.  
"Son of a bitch!"  
"Just pick it up, Dean it's only a lamp."  
Dean bent over and retrieved the fallen object, placing it back on the table, and he walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

Dean switched on the shower radio, started the shower running and hopped right in.  
_This is what dreams are made of.  
_He continued to wash until he's relaxed and awake, jumping out again and throwing on some old clothes.

Dean walked past Ben's bedroom and knocked loudly on the door.  
"Wakey wakey, sunshine! Breakfast in half an hour, okay?"  
"Okay." a faint grumble could be heard. Dean just chuckled to himself and carried on his merry way, whistling a tune and smiling all the while.

When he reached the kitchen Dean went straight for the pan cupboard, pulling out a frying pan and placing it on top of the cooker in one swift motion.

_Today is gonna kick ass!_

After the family finished breakfast Dean cleared away the plates and kissed Lisa on the cheek as he went about tidying up. Ben snuck out of the kitchen and back into his room. _Probably to play on some video game. _Dean mused.

After the washing up was done and Lisa was dressed they both curled up on the sofa watching TV. Lisa was snuggled into Dean's chest with her legs thrown over his knees. Dean didn't mind one bit. He loved this life, loved Lisa, loved Ben. He just felt like he was missing something. However, at the time, Dean couldn't give less of a damn. He kissed the top of Lisa's head, his lips feeling the smooth brown and hair, and inhaled her scent. _Kinda floral, a bit fruity. _He went back to watching the TV not really caring what was on, just happy to be holding Lisa and to feel like he had a family.

After a while Lisa shuffled a bit and looked up at Dean.  
"Dean?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you ever miss being a hunter?"  
"Not one bit."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Lisa, how could I miss being a hunter when I'm here with you and Ben? A family who loves me: that's all I ever wanted." Lisa seemed to take this answer and curled back into Dean, squeezing ever-so-slightly tighter.

Much later that day, Dean turned off Ben's bedroom and light and said a soft "Goodnight, champ." before turning around and gently closing the door. He walked as slowly as he could to his room where Lisa was already under the covers, reading a book, and waiting for Dean to come to bed.

"Just put Ben to bed."  
"So I heard." she smiled and placed her book down, shuffling lower into the duvet and laying on her side facing Dean. Dean grinned back at her and literally jumped into the bed, bouncing a little before finally setting and wrapping his arms tightly around his new-found girlfriend. Dean really thought she was beautiful. Her eyes were always so warm and sweet, like chocolate, and her face was that of an angel's (no pun intended on Dean's part). He really loved where his life was at the moment and he loved the people in it.

Lisa's quiet snores started to drift into Dean's ears after a few moments of cuddling and Dean's thoughts took a more sinister turn.  
_It's been just a week since we stopped the apocalypse._

Dean frowned a little at his thoughts getting away from him like that. He was supposed to be happy, ecstatic even. He stopped the apocalypse and Cas came back to resurrect Bobby and heal Dean. They saved billions of lives that day yet Dean still lost Sammy. So, Dean kept these thoughts and feelings to himself keeping the supernatural away from Lisa and Ben.  
_They don't deserve any heartbreak or pain._

Dean released his grip on Lisa and rolled out of bed. Ambling into the bathroom, he stopped just in front of the mirror. Murky green eyes looked back at him and Dean had to admit, he looked worse for wear. His stubble and gotten a little out of control and made him look a little homeless; his skin was covered in light blemishes and marks; his eyes beginning to get dark circles under them like crescent moons tipped onto their sides.

_Cas did a crappy job of fixing me up. _He thought, splashing water onto his face to see if it cleaned some of the marks and scrapes off. Dean just sighed and meandered back into his room, creeping across the floor so as not to wake Lisa, and shimmied back under the covers. His arms encircled Lisa once again.

A few hours later the two were a picture of perfect harmony: legs tangled and arms around each other, snoring soundly and smiling slightly in their sleep. It was days like this that Dean thought nothing could make him happier.


End file.
